


Промозглый январь во Флашинге

by treeckster



Series: Про Марло и компанию [2]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: Марло вспоминает, как однажды застрял во Флашинге без денег, без друзей, но с неизвестным поэтом.





	Промозглый январь во Флашинге

Часы пробили пять, и в Пентхёрсте распелись птицы. Марло вышел крыльцо парадного входа, и, вздохнув полной грудью, закурил.

— Выглядит как сохранившийся кусок старых времён, — сказал Кид, оглянувшись на оставшуюся позади дверь особняка. – Как мы тут умудрились оказаться?

— Магия, — просто ответил Марло. – Ты что, не веришь в мои магические способности?

— Не шути так, — укоризненно начал Кид, но тут же переменил тему. – Что это за шум внутри?

— Ставят одну из пьес.

— А-а-а, какие-то актёры...

— Угу. Вот ты знал, что сейчас позабыли уйму наших работ, у половины потеряли имена, другую половину просто потеряли, а всё, что осталось, проходит в рамках специального фестиваля под названием Read not dead?

— Красноречивое название.

— Не то слово, — Марло сплюнул в ближайший крокус, попав прямо в тычинки. – Столько бессонных ночей, столько оголтелых споров за представление, а в итоге ты оказываешься в разделе «редко играемые пьесы по выходным».

— Мне нравится, что они выбрали этот дом для своих представлений.

— Ещё бы тебе не нравилось родовое гнездо Сидни, — Марло увидел обалдевшее лицо Кида и рассмеялся. В ответ Кид стрельнул у Марло сигарету, и какое-то время они постояли молча.

— Ты был знаком с Филипом Сидни? – спросил Кид.

— Не с Филипом, с его братом, Робертом.

— И что же, он тебе покровительствовал?

— Не-а.

— А кто тогда он тебе? – продолжал любопытствовать Кид.

— Возможный покровитель, — продолжал Марло цедить по слову.

— Ну, как хочешь. – Кид отвернулся и задымил в сторону красноречивого знака «Не курить».

— Эй, — неуверенно позвал Марло. – Слушай, если я молчу, то не потому что не доверяю тебе.

— Угу, — промычал Кид.

— Это мои старые привычки, сохранившиеся после смерти.

— Угу.

— Ох, ну держись, сейчас я тебе расскажу, — прибавил Марло.

— Валяй, — Кид повернулся. Он приготовился слушать одну из сумасшедших историй Марло, которые оставляют тебя в финале с челюстью, забытой на месте, где тебе поведали рассказ. Из залы некогда родового поместья Сидни доносились драматические реплики, крики любви и ненависти, но их заглушало пение птиц над древним домом давно исчезнувших людей.

*

— А! Поэт! – воскликнул Роберт Сидни в лицо своему бессменному и самому дорогому помощнику Ллойду. – Приведите его ко мне.

— Которого, сэр? – вежливо поинтересовался Ллойд, беря двумя пальцами лист с накарябанными на нём автографами новоприбывших в город.

— Вот этот. «Марли, стипендиат и поэт».

— Сэр, вы уверены? Выглядит как очередной перебежчик или безродный посыльный лорда Сэсила.

— Вот и узнаем. Окажется перебежчиком – отправим домой, — Роберт размашисто махнул рукой. – Я о нём слышал, драматург с громким именем.

В январский промозглый день после дотошной проверки в порту Кристофер Марло ступил на твёрдую землю, и, всё ещё пошатываясь и ощущая тошноту, побрёл к своему новому обиталищу. Этим местом оказалась маленькая комната в покосившимся доме, со двора которого доносилось переругивание кухарки с продавцом рыбы и кудахтанье кур. Но не успел он даже переминуться с ноги на ногу, как посыльный принёс весть о том, что ему немедленно стоит появиться в доме губернатора, Роберта Сидни. Именно поэтому Марло стоял в скором времени в тёмной и холодной прихожей, где пахло мышами и давно пролитым молоком, и зябко кутался в плащ. Его позвали.

Марло просочился сквозь дверь в кабинет, который изо всех сил пытались сделать светлым и приятным местом, но стены облупились, тяжёлые, некогда красивые портьеры свисали отсыревшими полотнищами, а единственым ярким пятном стал огонь в камине. Светловолосый и кудрявый Роберт Сидни сидел за столом и, яростно ломая перо, строчил, брызгая на себя чернилами. Марло кашлянул. Сидни оторвал взгляд от писанины, и вгляделся в Марло с невысказанным вопросом: кто ты, и что ты здесь забыл? Через пару мгновений он расплылся в улыбке узнавания.

— Марло, стипендиат и поэт? – уточнил он.

— Так точно, сэр.

— Тот самый Марло, «Тамерлан»?

— В какой-то мере, сэр.

— Что значит «в какой-то мере»?

— Я всего лишь скромный автор художественного вымысла о нагнетавшем ужас на весь цивилизованный мир варваре, — Марло поклонился. – К вашим услугам.

— Отлично, отлично, — Сидни махнул приглашающим жестом. – Проходи, не стесняйся. Ты-то мне и нужен. И не обращай внимания на манеры – от долгого сидения в этой дыре выветривается последнее.

Марло хотел сделать какое-то замечание о погоде и продуваемого всеми ветрами неприветливом городе, но не решился, вспомнив, что Сидни здесь оказался поневоле. Он продолжал:

— Знаменитый Марло, поэт и создатель пьес! Нет, ну какая же удача! Слушай, Марло, не иначе, тебя ко мне послал ангел Господень в это проклятое место, где память забудет саму себя.

— Диспозиция соответствует, — пробормотал Марло под нос, на лету поймав расслабленное настроение губернатора Сидни, но ещё не решаясь вступать в остроумные разговоры с лордом.

— Как ты сказал?

— Местные ветра выдуют не только мысли честных людей, но и душу вынут, — поделился соображениями о погоде Марло. Сидни расхохотался. С копной кудрявых светлых волос он был похож на качающийся на ветру одуванчик.

— Как верно-то! Ну ты садись, садись. Ллойд! Ллойд! А, вот ты где. Принеси мистеру Марло вина.

— Очень хорошо, сэр.

Марло вопросительно посмотрел на Ллойда, пытаясь считать хоть какую-нибудь информацию о своём пребывании здесь, но получил в ответ лишь презрительный взгляд с разворота.

— Марло! Этот богом забытый город осаждают то испанцы, то англичане, и только божья благодать и музы обходят его стороной – миль эдак на пятьсот. И тут небо посылает мне поэта высшего ранга в твоём лице! Очевидно, это хороший знак того, что ты мне поможешь!

Как будто у Марло был выбор.

— Я к вашим услугам, сэр.

*

— Да ладно! – воскликнул Кид.

— Ага, — веселился Марло.

— Его сонеты???

— Десяток – точно.

— Да врёшь ты всё.

— Я восприму твои слова как комплимент. Слушай дальше.

*

— Понимаешь, всё дело в форме сонета, — жаловался Сидни. – Мой брат владел этим искусством с младых ногтей. Как пришёл в Оксфорд, так и строчил на таблетах стишки.

— Ваш брат – великий поэт, — не преминул вставить Марло.

— Да знаю я, знаю, — с досадой отмахнулся Сидни и замолчал. Марло подумал и осторожно начал:

— Многие считают вашего брата таковым, но, возможно, поэтическое зерно проросло во всём поколении Сидни.

— Что ты хочешь сказать? – встрепенулся Роберт.

— Я хочу сказать, сэр, — Марло изящно переместился вплотную к столу графа. – Что, возможно, муза по ночам шепчет вам нужные строки, но вы не в силах передать их на бумаге из-за отсутствия подходящей формы?

— Да, да, ты ухватил самую суть, — разволновался Сидни. – Видишь ли, я люблю мелодичность, но 18 строчек не укладываются в мелодию...

Марло всё понял и перехватил инициативу.

— Значит, надо отречься от 18 строк! Ремесло поэзии состоит в ежедневном заучивании и переписывании старого на новый лад...

— Именно.

— ... Но, возможно, стоит лишь взять другую, более удобную форму, и содержание самообразуется?

— Это ты так писал свои пьесы?

— Отчасти.

— Давай, покажи мне.

— Мммм, расскажите мне мотив, сэр, — Марло откинулся в кресле. – Любой.

— Ох... – Сидни беспомощно посмотрел в окно, за которым моросящий дождь перешёл в ливень. Пока он смотрел, ливень прекратился, сменившись грибным дождём. – Я так хочу написать о любви. Я бы очень рад был – Филип постоянно писал с лёгкостью, и строки у него дышали романтикой... Но все эти погодные явления, Марло, они убивают меня. Сидеть здесь невыносимо. Выходить бессмысленно: куда пойти? Флашинг – грязнейшее место, и не подумай, я не про грязь под ногами. Сам воздух...

— Значит, воздух, — откликнулся Марло.

— Эти настроения чужого берега...

— Угу, чужого берега... – продолжал бубнить он.

— Всё это слишком... уродливо. Но этот выбор достался мне по воле божьей, так кто я такой, чтобы ему противиться?

«И королевским указом о назначении губернатором, больше похожего на ссылку», — хотел добавить Марло, но сдержался.

— Итак, — Марло прервал меланхолию в комнате. – ваш брат, Филип Сидни, действительно писал прекрасные романтические сонеты, но нужно ли говорить, что романтика может быть иной? Что романтику можно найти не только в прекрасной девушке. Можно поискать в собственных метаниях, так почему бы не начать с этого? С погоды, с уродливых настроений, в которых вынужден находиться поэт?

Сидни недоумённо моргнул.

— А любовь? Все пишут о любви.

— Сэр Роберт, — с чувством произнёс Марло и взглянул губернатору в глаза. – Вы – не все, и вы – не ваш брат. Не стоит тратить дыхание на подражание капризной моде. Вы так же талантливы, но в собственном ключе, – и поспешно добавил, увидев обалдевшее лицо Сидни: — Любовь потом, как закончите с первыми строчками. Давайте начнём с незнакомых берегов.

Сидни послушно взялся за перо и записал первые несколько слов.

— Незнакомые берега... Марло, это невыносимо! Не могу я думать о любви, она не рифмуется с берегами, но именно незнакомые берега и постоянная гадость пребывания здесь – то, что волнуют мою душу!

— Отлично, — воодушевился Марло. – Давайте выразим это через нагнетание. Что не так с этим местом?

— Погода, — скривился Сидни.

— Погода здесь в буквальном смысле доставляет телесные страдания. Давайте об этом.

— Но любовь...

— Потом! – прервал Марло. Сидни застрочил:

— On unknown shore, with weather hard distressed... да-да, это именно то, что меня достало по горло. Это же правильно? – неуверенно спросил он, ища взглядом справедливости в лице Марло. Марло был неумолим:

— Отлично. Давайте добавим какого-нибудь бедного моряка, для большего сочувствия. Пусть он будет голодный, для верности картины, — брякнул Марло, и только после этого понял, что дал маху. В животе слонялась пустота. Однако Сидни был в ударе.

— Да, голод... от голода бывает припадок?

— Обморок, сэр.

— Обморок... the fainting Mariner so fears the night...

— Отлично! Теперь нужно вернуться к поэту.

— as I... — Сидни снова посмотрел в окно отсутствующим взглядом. Марло продолжил, дыша в такт губернатору:

— as I, who in the days declining light…

Сидни бросился писать.

— Do read the story of my wrack of rest, — закончил Марло строчку и помрачнел. На краткий миг поэтического безумия с Сидни он забыл, зачем он здесь. Теперь же он понимал, что в этом клаустрофобном отсыревшем городе ему придётся провести как минимум пару недель. Огонь здесь не обогревал стены крова, а в кошели Марло звенела пустота.

*

— Вот это да, — Кид закончил сигарету и выбросил окурок в клумбу. –Он и правда был таким хорошим поэтом, как ты ему сказал?

— Понятия не имею, — признался Марло. – Те стихи, что он мне показывал, недурны.

— Что же, ты сочинил ему все сонеты? – засмеялся Кид.

— Нет, всего лишь помог пару раз. Бедняга! Его тоска съедала, словно плесень. Столько лет просидеть во Флашинге! Да на вторую неделю у меня уже голова кругом шла и я забывал, как рифмовать кровь и любовь, на моём фоне он – образец стоицизма!

— Что ты вообще забыл во Флашинге? – поинтересовался Кид. — Я слышал, что тебя вывезли из Нидерландов как преступника.

— Всё верно.

— Так что случилось?

— Случился Ричард Бейнс, — скривился Марло.

*

Почти каждый день Марло заглядывал к Сидни, и тот был рад его компании. И всё же, как ни привечал губернатор заезжего поэта по тёмным государственным делам, он не мог ему отплатить звенящей монетой.

— Прости, Марло, но наши дела идут хуже некуда, — разводил руками Сидни. – Всё, что я могу – это пригласить тебя сегодня к нам на ужин. Приходи.

Марло приходил – почти каждый вечер, по крайней мере, голода он избежал. Столы не ломились от обилия, но всегда стояло канарское вино, а Сидни был тёплой компанией. Они болтали порой целыми вечерами, и докуривали до последнего табак, что привёз Марло.

Курьером, которого Марло заждался, оказался Ричард Бейнс. Вернувшись из Брюсселя, он бесцеремонно заселился в комнату к Марло, упал на единственную кровать и заявил, что никуда не поедет и не повезёт письма, и если Марло дорога его работа, то он должен сам туда отправиться.

— Бейнс, у меня нет разрешения, — настаивал Марло, но Бейнсу было всё равно. Он пытался набиться в гости к Сидни, но получил вежливый отказ от слуги Ллойда. Он пытался заставить Марло притащить его с собой, но Марло отказался – правда, из чувства смущения принёс одним вечером ему вина и хлеба.

На следующий день, заприметив в компании Марло ещё одного англичанина, Гиффорда, о котором ходили слухи, что он умеет мешать металлы, Бейнс шепнул Марло:

— Если ты привезёшь опальному Стэнли в Брюссель связку монет, то сможешь не только передать свои чёртовы письма, но и получить от помощников католика взамен кое-какую информацию для Сэсила. Так что дерзай, Китти-Китти-Кит.

Спустя ещё неделю денежная ситуация стала невыносимой, и в один момент Марло решился. Он отказался от ужина с Сидни, и, уговорив Гиффорда, провёл весь вечер с ним и их преступной работой. Что, конечно, не могло не кончиться плохо: на следующее же утро его разбудил громкий стук в дверь, и мгновение спустя его приволокли к Сидни. В углу кабинета прятался Бейнс, и Марло не мог разглядеть его лица.

На столе у Сидни лежала жалкая горка вчерашних монет рядом с признанием. Марло привиделось, что на нём всё ещё сохнут чернила.

— Марло! – с сожалением воскликнул Сидни. И это был конец. Марло пытался отбиться, но быстро понял, что Бейнс его обыграл, просто потому что пришёл раньше – это было слово Бейнса против слова Марло.

Сидни отослал всех, оставшись с ним наедине. Он прятал лицо в руках.

— Сэр... – растерянно начал Марло, не зная, что скажет дальше. Но этого не потребовалось.

— Просто молчи, — зло перебил его Сидни. Он с силой потёр лоб. – Я знаю Бейнса. Вернее, я наслышан о его репутации. И я знаю тебя, Марло. Более того, я знаю Роберта Сэсила, и вот с кем из вас троих мне действительно не хочется объясняться, так это с ним. Подозреваю, мне придётся это сделать, и, несмотря на твою дружественность за последние недели, я не могу отпустить тебя свободным человеком.

Его рука сбила горку монет.

— Марло, подделка монет – это очень серьёзное преступление. Я не хочу быть твоим палачом, потому что осмелюсь считать тебя своим другом. Ещё я не хочу подавать виду, что знаю, какого лешего Сэсил вынюхивает в Нидерландах и в Брюсселе. Меня тошнит от его мириада шпионов во Флашинге.

Марло молчал, будучи тем самым шпионом из бесчисленного множества. Они все кружились вокруг прагматичной и щедрой лампы Сэсила, но падали, обжегшись, когда подлетали слишком близко.

— И поскольку я трус, но высокопоставленный и высокорожденный трус, то вот что я сделаю. Я напишу письмо лорду Бёрли, притворюсь, что ничего не знаю о делах Сэсила. Лорд Бёрли передаст твоё дело Сэсилу, а там, я надеюсь, он тебя оправдает – что бы ни случилось, он твой поручитель, и не сможет бросить тебя просто так. Мне же остаётся надеяться, что ты останешься при своих ушах и на свободе.

Сидни внимательно поглядел на молчащего Марло.

— Насколько я понимаю, ты привёз с собой письма особенно ценного содержания. Как губернатор, я повелеваю отдать их Ричарду Бейнсу...

— Сэр?

— ... после этого уехать отсюда, и никогда не иметь дел с этим типом. Его деятельность – это мутить воду, смешивать карты, писать обличительные письма. Подозреваю, ты и без меня это знаешь. Не знаю, чем ты ему насолил, но пусть он сам мотается в Брюссель к перебежчикам. Я же пока что готов приложить усилия твоего оправдания.

— Граф Сидни, если позволите... – Марло прочистил горло, и заговорил очень тихо: — Лорд Стрейндж – мой покровитель. Услышав о том, что я провалил дело во Флашинге и ушёл от наказания за, как вы сами выразились, серьёзный проступок, ему не составит труда сложить части в целую картину.

— Ты боишься лишиться покровительства Стрейнджа?

— Сэр... Я боюсь, что Роберту Сэсилу это может не понравиться, а он – на данный момент самый влиятельный человек в стране. И если вы вступитесь за меня, то на вас падёт тень.

— Как благородно с твоей стороны, спасибо за заботу. Лорд Сэсил, конечно, страшный человек, но сдаётся мне, пока что мы оба ему не мешаем, и твоя головная боль сейчас должна быть о другом, – Сидни продолжил, поскольку Марло молчал: — Марло, Стрейндж – капризный баловень судьбы, и просто чудо, что его ещё земля носит целым и невредимым. Может, в его лице ты лишишься покровителя, но поверь, лучше держатьсяот таких покровителей подальше, которые в один день лишатся головы, а с ними – все, кому он покровительствует. Найди кого-нибудь... безопаснее. Прошу тебя.

*

— Собственно, вот так и состоялось моё знакомство с Сидни, — закончил историю Марло. — На следующее утро я возвращался на родину в кандалах. Всю жизнь казалось, что я не проживу без всеобщего обожания, но на том корабле больше жизни я хотел курить.

Кид задумчиво глядел вдаль.

— Теперь понятно.

— Что тебе понятно?

Кид вздохнул.

— То, почему так бесился Стрейндж. Никто не видел, но все слышали.

— Я догадываюсь.

— И что – оно стоило того? Всё это?

Марло подумал.

— Нет, Кид. Ни один сраный день того я нваря не стоил всей этой истории.

— Это очень печально.

— Посмотри с другой стороны: мы вынуждены совершать множество поступков, которые не стоят наших усилий. Хотя бы не стоит жалеть об этом, даже после смерти.

— Всё равно это печально!

— Зато я пил с Сидни канарское! – улыбнулся Марло. – И читал его сонеты. И хорошие сонеты, Кид, писал этот граф!

— Странным образом это меня успокаивает. Твоё отношение. Твоё поведение.

— Вино, друзья и табак. Что ещё нужно для счастья?

В реальность их вернули аплодисменты из зала. Там заканчивалось представление забытой пьесы.

— Не знаю, может, плохие стихи? — Кид оглянулся на закрытую дверь, из которой скоро будут выходить люди, которые, даже при беглом взгляде на Марло и Кида, и в страшном сне не додумаются, что перед ними – возможные авторы тех пьес, о которых почти никто не помнит.


End file.
